


Maruader one shots.

by NeedleandChess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse (Sirius), Backstories and fluff and angst and shit, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedleandChess/pseuds/NeedleandChess
Summary: Marauders era, various one shots (probably from multiple headcannons). If you're on this tag love you know the marauders and chances are you've been scrolling for ages clutching your heart because wolfstar cuddled or looking at your screen impassively as one character gagged and edged another.My fic will be mainly fluff headcannons extended out. Give it a shot and leave a headcannon of your own if you want a chapter dedicated to ya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princey~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Princey%7E).



> Okay but Sirius spending Christmas at the Potters and desperately trying to come out to Mrs Potter. Except she knows and accepts Sirius is gay and Sirius is waiting for major reaction.

21st of December, Roughly Five P.M.

~~~~The soft smell of Dinner lulled over the house in a fog like manor. It crystallized in the rooms surrounding it and taunted the inhabitants of the Potter household. James's father, Fleamont, sat in the drawing room attempting to regain his reputation as a father. His wife, Euphemia, sat by him, whispering words in his ear. These words of action did very little to comfort Fleamont. He was being demoted. Destandardised. De- de- de a lot of things. He wasn't being respected. That was the important bit. And by his own boys as well. Shows what the new generation thought of loyalty. Typical. After all he'd done.

James and Sirius sat opposite him. They too whispered amongst each other, but their whispers were filled with laughter (which annoyed Fleamont greatly). They weren't even concentrating. Like it was a game or something. Didn't they understand the importance of it all?!

"Check, Dad"

Damn the boy. He never wanted kids anyway.

"Night to E7" he whispered hurriedly, realising his mistake all too quickly. He watched it like it was in slow motion.

"Check mate"

The little sod was grinning. Confound him.

"Well you did walk right into that one dear" Euphemia said, lovingly patting his shoulder. Fleamont couldn't allow it. Wouldn't let them win.

"One more round" he insisted.

"We beat you five times in a row, sir" Sirius replied with a smirk. 'Blast him too' Fleamont thought. 'I'll eat the big slice of trifle and look him in the eye while I do it'.

"Wizards Chess was in my generation boys, you'd be grateful to remember" Fleamont smiled at them, a twinkle in his eye.

"Your generation teach everyone how to fail Dad?"

"Please James. I obviously let you win"

Sirius and James looked at each other with a smirk-shaking their heads slightly. "Obviously"

Ellsworth, the Potter's house elf, knocked at the door of the drawing room. It always shocked Sirius how kind she was. His family house-elf, Kreacher, was nothing like Ellsworth. Ellsworth looked at the family with a kind smile and always went the extra mile to keep the house safe and comfortable. Kreacher on the other hand only ever listened to Sirius' mother and snivelled his warty nose at her feet. But if Kreacher was capable of love (the possibility was not one Sirius entertained with much seriousness) and on the chance Kreacher loved Walburga, he must have worshipped Regulus. Sirius' brother was the star of the Black family (rather ironic considering Sirius was named after one).

His mother, his father, his perfect brother and his sadistic house elf. He wondered if he should miss home.

No.

Home wasn't right the word for the Black residence. Ever since the first Christmas Sirius stayed here, the Potters' were home.

Ellsworth gave another timid knock which silenced James and Fleamont's bickering. Euphemia smiled at her. "Ahh" she said "Dinner?"

"Yes ma'am" the house elf replied with a polite nod and discreet gesture to follow her into the dining room.

 _'Smiling at the servants? How common. You'd expect it from **that sort** wouldn't you? Disgrace if you ask me. Disgrace to the name of pureblood' _That's what Walburga would have said. But she wasn't here, Sirius reminded himself. He sat down in his usual seat opposite James and the feast appeared before them, like they were still at Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts._

Poor Peter and Remus. He'd send them an owl in the morning. He swore to himself.

His throat went dry and his hands began to sweat profusely. His heart quickened like he'd had too much firewhiskey and he gripped the arms of his chair. He was going to do it. Tell Mr and Mrs Potter about him and Remus. He'd said to James he would right? Right. It couldn't be that hard.

"Sirius dear, will you pass the salt?"

"Mrs Potter, I'm gay" He said it. Holy Hippogriffs, he said it. James smiled at him encouragingly.

"Lovely, can I have the salt please?"

Sirius sat there, stupified.

"Mrs Potter, I don't think you understand. I like men"

"Me too dear. I also like salt on my food before it gets cold so if you could please-"

"I'm dating Remus. Remus Lupin. We've been dating for nearly three months"

"FLEAMONT I TOLD YOU! HAND ME MY RIGHTFUL GALLEON!"

"I don't have it on my person darling" Fleamont said, looking sheepish.

"So you guys don't care? You don't mind? At all?"

"It's who you are. You're our son if it makes you happy, we're happy"

_It's ok. Their son._

Sirius could have flown.

"You know what makes me happy?" Euphemia smiled.

"Don't say it, Mum" James whispered.

"Is it trifle?" Fleamont asked dreamily.

Sirius looked at her confusedly.

"Sa-"

"You really don't mind?"

"Oh for goodness-ACCIO SALT!"

Sirius fought back a grin.

"Why didn't you just ask Mrs Potter?"

Euphemia nearly flipped the table.


	2. Sweater weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm wolfstar trash. End me.  
> (Also, I made a tounge twister. I think it's pretty fitting).

"She kissed him, snowflakes rolling down the window like the tears on her cheeks. She missed him like he was-"

"Dear God James please stop. Please. I'm wounded"

James stopped, an eyebrow raised. He surveyed his companions. Remus had gone pale and was attempting not to vomit. Peter looked dreamily out the window, like he could see the snow. Then there was Sirius; clutching his stomach and gagging.

"It's not that bad" James retorted defensively.

"Prongs, mate, you may as well talk about how roses are a metaphor for your love and how a summers day doesn't compare to her beauty"

"But Padfoot it doesn't! Her hair shines against the sunlight and-"

"You had to start him off didn't you?" Peter whispered, shaking his head.

"You practically begged for it" Remus agreed with a mutter.

"We've all made bad decisions" Sirius hissed back.

"Although" Peter put in thoughtfully "it means I win the bet on who would be the first to start him on a Lily rant now that they're together after the initial speech"

"What was my-"

"AND THE WAY HERE EYES SHIMMER! She glows like a-"

The remaining three marauders looked at each other, and did what all three best friends should do in that situation. They jumped on top of him and spelled a pillow over his face until he took the hint to shut up.

But the pillow went off and James was undeterred by this less than warm reaction. So the remaining three played wizards chess for an hour and when he still went on, did the only respectable thing they could.

"One has to stay" Remus said (they gave up whispering. He couldn't hear them).

"I doubt he'd notice" Peter replied.

"It's gotta be done" Sirius nodded.

"If it's got to be done" Peter mournfully said.

"1, 2-"

"My gargoyle granny is a goblin going galleon gallivanting gayly"

The three repeated the tongue twister three times fast but Peter was the first to mess up, meaning he had to stay behind. He'd probably have to help with sonnet 37.

Remus and Sirius nodded at James as they walked out. He didn't bat an eyelid.

******

They sat outside, under the beech tree at the great lake. Sirius pushed his hand into the icy water and back out again so the squid knew who was there. It stopped it getting scared, which was useful on nights when you didn't want splashing to wake up the castle.

It was Autumn and the the copper leaves lay strung around the grounds like a treasure map. Sirius wrapped one arm around his boyfriend, the other hand sharing the pocket of Remus' scruffy jeans.

At the current moment, Remus had his head nuzzled into Sirius' shoulder and Sirius' head rested on his. They sat comfortably in the moment. One of those eternity moments. One you never want to end and are always trying to get back to.

"It's cold" Remus whispered. He always whispered when they were alone, especially like this. As if he thought the moment was so fragile he could break it if he spoke too loud. 

"It is" he whispered back. Sirius whispered because he didn't trust his voice to be any louder. The emotion he felt in his chest that flowed in his veins made his emotions too raw, his face too vulnerable.

"You're only wearing a shirt. Want my jumper?"

"Darling with the amount of holes in that jumper I think we're both going to die of hypothermia"

 _Darling_. It always amazed Sirius how those words just slipped out.

Remus grinned, sheepishly looking up at him.

"Sorry about that"

"Don't be, I'm comfy like this" he said, shivering.

"Do you want to go to the kitchens and get some hot chocolate?"

"Mcgonagall still on duty?"

"James has the map"

Sirius laughed. "Then we'll have to use your prefect privileges"

They untangled themselves and held hands on their way back to the castle.

"Hey Sirius?"

Sirius looked up.

"I wrote something"

Sirius wanted to make a joke. Ask him if he was becoming James or make up a haiku. He didn't. He knew Remus was really out on a limb here, besides which, his ego would not allow him to pass up the opportunity.

"It's stupid, it's something you'd find in Lilys journal or something-"

Sirius bent down slightly and kissed him. He then stepped back and looked at him, barely daring to breathe.

Remus didn't open his eyes for a while, just stood there blushing.

"Your iridescent irises are the stars I always wish to see/But I am so wrong my dear/For your eyes may be my stars/But your soul is a galaxy"

"Remus John Lupin, you are the constellations that run through my veins. You are the reason an atheist becomes a believer and you're heart is as big and as powerful as the oceans and I love you so so so much"

"I love you too"

They kissed again, warmth flooding through them. They were startled by a cough.

"And yet _I'm_ the sappy one" James said, materialising out from under his invisibility cloak with Peter as a rat in hand.

Remus blushed again but Sirius simply brushed his own hair backward with a carefree hand.

"You lot coming or what?" James followed up, already walking away.

"What's the issue?" Remus replied, hurrying to keep up.

"New idea for the map. We make it say insults to people who try and use it without bad intention"

"That's the worst sentence you've ever uttered. I'm in"

And so they went back to the Gryffindor tower.

*****

((Extra: 3am that morning, in their beds, Gryffindor tower))

"What if Mcgonagall was a ballerina?"

"JAmEs"

"BUT NO WHAT IF DUMBLEDORE BECAME A LIZARD AND COULDNT TURN BACK"

"Why would he need the map"

"WHY IS THAT YOUR ISSUE WITH THAT STATEMENT ITS 3am SHUT UP"

"Okay Peter okay"

"....WHAT IF SNIVELLUS BECAME A PROFESSOR"

"Are you going to shut up about this?"

"It's a possibility guys!"

"Lumos maxima"

"For God's sake why"

"WHY ARE YOU INDULGING HIM"

"SNAPE COULD BECOME A BALLERINA AS WELL IT COULD BE A PLOT AGAINST ALL WE KNOW"

"J A M E S"

"...What if Sirius went to Azkaban"

"You think you're not going to be in the cell next to me?"

"No but seriously what if grease ball becomes a teacher?"

"Moony get the map. It's gonna be a long night"

"What if-"

"Peter I will cast a freeze spell on you if you continue that sentence"

"It's a shorter sentence than your time in Azkaban"

"SIRIUS NO"

"What if Lily marries me"

"MOONY! No! YOU'LL KILL HIM"

"T R Y M E. I WANT. COFFEE"

"What if we have a child-KIDDING GUYS PLEASE I PROMISE"


End file.
